Daciaball
Daciaball |nativename = |image = Daciaball_icon.png |imagewidth = |caption = Our country is the greatest! |reality = |government = Monarchy |capital = Sarmizegetusa Regiaball |affiliation = |personality = Peaceful, strong |language = Dacian Latin Greek |religion = Zamolxismball |friends = Ancient Greeceball Illyriaball |enemies = SPQRball |likes = Ambushing from the mountains, using Falx |hates = Being outnumbered by Romans |founded = 168 B.C. |ended = 106 A.D. |predecessor = Natives |successor = SPQRball |status = He cannot into Empire again. |type = Indo-European |food = Sweet blood of enemies.|onlypredecessor = 2ball|predicon = 2|onlysuccessor = Ancient Romeball|nexticon = SPQR}}Daciaball was an ancient countryball and the great-great-grandfather of Romaniaball and Moldovaball. Personality Daciaball has uncommon political influence on its high priest, who is often able to make or break the authority of a ruler. In a way he was more of a theocracy than a kingdom. His central God is Zalmoxis - God of immortality. He is so fanatical in Zalmoxis' worship that he thinks he is immortal forever and that he cannot really die, because if he dies he joins Zalmoxis. This makes Daciaball ferocious opponent as he has no fear of death. Herodotus noted that Daciaball is the bravest of the Thracians. SPQRball}} History Daciabal is an Indo-European people. SPQRball referred to them as "Daci" while Ancient Greeceball referred to them as "Getae". The first mention of Daciaball is under King Rubobostes in 168 B.C. although there are mentions of Dacian Tribes up to the 7th century B.C. King Oroles successfully opposed the Bastarnae, blocking their invasion into Transylvaniaball. Due to an initial failure, King Oroles punished his soldiers into sleeping at their wives' feet and doing the household chores. Subsequently, the now "highly motivated" Dacian army defeated the Bastarnae and King Oroles lifted all sanctions. King Burebista is the first king who unified all Dacian Tribes under Daciaball. He is known for expanding Daciaball's clay, destroying all vineyards to make his Soldiers more disciplined and for coming into conflict with SPQRball. At its height under King Burebista Daciaball's clay included areas over Tisa, Danube and Dniester rivers. The Carpathian Mountains were in the middle of Daciaball. Corresponding to the present day countries of Romaniaball and Moldovaball, as well as parts of Ukraineball, Serbiaball, Bulgariaball, Slovakiaball, Hungaryball , Polandball, Germanyball, Italyball, Turkeyball, Greeceball, Croatiaball, Sloveniaball, Austriaball, Switzerlandball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Montenegroball, Kosovoball , FYROMball and Franceball. After King Burebista's death in 44 B.C. the kingdom was divided into four then five smaller kingdoms ruled by the religious elite and the Dacian activity was reduced into a defensive state. Despite this division, the related tribes of Dacia fought together whenever they were threatened by a foreign attack. King Decebalus, the last King of Dacia, completly reunified all Dacian kingdoms like Burebista before him. He then fought 3 wars with SPQRball under 2 Emperors. In 89 A.D. he defeated a SPQRball invasion in the reign of Emperor Domitian, forcing SPQRball to pay tribute to Daciaball in exchange for peace, as well as securing a period of independence during which Decebalus consolidated his rule. When Emperor Trajan came to power in SPQRball, he invaded Daciaball again to end the shameful tribute that SPQRball had to pay as well as rob Daciaball as it was a rich kingdom, especially in gold. Decebalus was defeated in 102 A.D. but remained in power as a client king. This victory is probably the darkest victory SPQRball ever had, due to the crimes committed in Daciaball, today he would be accused of genocide and crimes against hummanity. Wanting to regain independence, Decebalus rebeled against SPQRball in 105 but was defeated in 106 and Daciaball was absorbed into SPQRball. Decebalus committed suicide to avoid capture. The capital of Daciaball, Sarmizegetusa, located in modern Romaniaball, was destroyed by SPQRball, but its name was added to that of the new city (Ulpia Traiana Sarmizegetusa) built by the latter to serve as the capital of the Roman province of Dacia. In 305, after becoming Emperor, Emperor Galerius affirmed his Dacian identity and exhibited anti-Roman attitude treating the Roman citizens with ruthless cruelty, like the conquerors treated the conquered, all in the name of the same treatment that the victorious Trajan had applied to the conquered Dacians, forefathers of Galerius, two centuries before, even proposing that the empire should be called, not the Roman, but the Dacian Empire, much to the horror of the patricians and senators. This didn't happen and he died in 311 due to a moral disease, possibly a form of cancer or gangrene. Relationships Friends * Romaniaball and Moldovaball - Aww, they grow up so fast. But you forgot of true religion! Go back to Zamolxis! Zamolxis > Christianity. * Ancient Greeceball - Good friend and trade partner. * Illyriaball - We're mostly peaceful to each other and he hates SPQRball as much as I do. Enemies * SPQRball - This ******* ******** who ****** ****** ******** ******** and his ************ ********** *** ***** ******* ***** ******* ****** ***** ******** ************* ******** you cannot spell SPQRball without ********. Kings # Rubobostes: The beginning of the 2nd century B.C. # Oroles: The first half of the 2nd century B.C. # Burebista: 82 - 44 B.C. # Cotiso: 44 - 27 B.C. # Comosicus: 27 B.C. - 29 A.D. # Scorilo: 29 - 69 A.D. # Duras: 69 - 87 A.D. # Decebalus: 87 - 106 A.D. How to draw Draw Daciaball is almost simple: # Draw a circle (Whatever color) # Draw a Dacian Draco between the bottom of the circle and the middle of the circle # Draw eyes and you're finished }} Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Romaniaball Category:Latin Removers Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Dacian Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Hungaryball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Polandball Category:Tribeballs Category:Eastern Europe Category:Southeast Europe